Maximum Ride OC Submission
by A Wordsmith
Summary: Bring out all and every Mutant, Eraser, and Whitecoat willing to join a story! More details inside. SYOC! Submit through PM! More characters needed!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE! FIRST CHAPTER IS UP! GO ONTO MY PROFILE TO CHECK IT OUT! I STILL NEED MANY MORE OCS!**

So I am going to write a story for Maximum Ride, but since I'm lazy, I'm in the market for some OCs.

So I'm recruiting the noble people of Fanfiction to help me!

I know that you've probably seen the OC sheet a million times before, so I'll only list the things I _need._

NOTE - Please review! I'm starting to make the story plot and I need the characters! You have a much higher chance of getting in now than later!

One, I need detailed DNA. My story is going to be a bit more science oriented, so I can accept a "There like 5% snake." WHAT SNAKE? Boa constrictor or venomous? Big or small? Colors? Temperament? Type? Please, people!

Percentage. Some people are going around and saying that while their character has 15% Snow Leopard, but they only have yellow eyes. I don't care if you make you OC have 59.76% cat DNA and only 1% still human but make the DNA appearance match. It has to be _realistic._ Actually, the more DNA, the better. I like characters like that.

Appearance. Please, don't just give you OC just the 'cute' parts of the animals. Give them the scales, the fur, the slimy skin, not just a fuzzy pair of ears on their head. I remember one of my favourite stories had a girl with feathers running up and down her arms. That's a lot better than just slapping a pair of wings of them. And make sure to check your facts; don't think that your animal has something that it really doesn't.

DNA. I'm perfectly okay with multiple animals inside of one human. Snow Leopard, Black Widow, Golden Moray Eel all together? Go right ahead! But when people add something like 'dragon' or 'phoenix', I don't think I could accept the OC. My story is based in the real world, not a fantasy. Also, trying giving your OC prey DNA. This is much less common in fics, and I'm curious to try writing about it.

Lastly, powers. While some of you might want to turn into Angel and give your OC talking to animals and controlling the weather and going invisible and teleporting and Lord knows what, that's fine. But keep it real. Don't give your OC powers that could never be produced by science. Just try to make it realistic, and maybe add a little backstory on _how_ they got the power. And don't make them op; just, please.

That's it! Just some little things to avoid making a Mary Sue. Shouldn't be too hard! I will completely give credit at the start of the story when I use your character! You can submit as much as you want, but just please specify which side they're on, please.

Here are some animals to help you if you're stuck or want to add something.

Harpy Eagle

Electric Eel

Green Anaconda

Cougar

Parrot Fish

Ruby Throated Hummingbird

American Alligator

Chimpanzee

Sea Turtle

Arctic Fox

Remember, your OC does _not_ have to have wings! BE YOUR OWN MUTANT! Go underwater! Go on land! Go to both! You don't have to have wings to be beautiful!

You can add any little notes about what you want your OC to do, like a little scene that you might want me to add to the story. I might not if it hurts the plot, but 9/10 times I will add the scene.

NOTE - Please note that I need _lots_ and _lots_ and _lots_ of characters! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Please?

Please?

Okay. So the first chapter is out, which includes my OC and another mutant, Neon. (Shoutout to LittlePineCone) (Again) It's pretty great and I like to think adds a different layer to most SYOC stories, which mostly start with the mutants already escaped and starting their adventure. Mine doesn't.

If you haven't read it out yet, check for the title 'We Don't Need Wings to Fly'. Under my account. Duh.

NOTE - Second chapter is up now! Check it out!

But still! I cannot write a story with only a few submissions! Some stories are getting hundreds of OCs! Why not me?!

Anyway, please submit! I really need more to actually start writing the story. Here's a little equation for you -

Reviews + Me = STORY!

It's not that hard! But -

NO Reviews + Me = NO STORY!

First, this isn't a threat.

I just can't get enough of any idea of the plot without the characters. An SYOC story is _made_ of the characters; without them, it's a discontinued bunch of words. There isn't a plot without enough characters.

So I decided to give you some ideas if you need any, along with some OCs I would like to see.

One. OC Location.

Make an OC about a mutant made for a certain location. For example, the Amazon River. It's a harsh environment that only certain animals can live in, but the animals there are unique! Two apex predators from there would be the Green Anaconda and the Jaguar, so why not put those two together in one mutant? Its name could be based off the place, too!

Two. Extinct OC.

There are tons of extinct animals, some that science has claimed DNA from. And while there are some that scientists have not been able to claim pure DNA from yet, we're in a fanfiction and can claim creative license. Why not make a mutant with that? DNA from a mammoth or a sabercat would be cool and unique. There are thousands to try from; give them a shot!

Three. Environment OC.

Try an OC with animals only built for a certain type of area. A specific type of terrain that isn't found everywhere. Like for a desert, with camel or lizard or snake DNA, and mutations designed to help it survive in that type of environment. So like the ability to draw water from the air around it into its body, or to gain energy from sunlight. And there are other environments, too. Like a rainforest, an ocean, or a tundra. Be creative!

Some Positions I'd like to fill for my 'Flock' -

I'd like a scout, someone who can go ahead and look out for trouble. Snake, Mouse or small predator would be the best DNA.

I'd like someone to be the muscle, big and strong to kick butt in battle. Something powerful, like a bear or hippo DNA.

Lastly, the spy. Someone who has DNA of something incredibly sneaky. And no, not chameleon, because the only thing they can do is slightly change the shade of their color, not _entire colour_ , as some people seem to think. Like a crocodile, or doe.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

So hey everyone! Just wanted to give you a little update on the story!

I have uploaded two chapters so far, with an action-packed third being planned. *wink wink*

*violently attempts to wink eyes so that you could see it*

But on the note of OCs...

NOW IS THE MOMENT!

The final countdown for being in the main group of people is ticking down! The main group is slowly being chosen, and some may be left behind! The fact is that I have very few spots that I will fill up now, and they are quickly closing! So put in your OC now!

I am creating the main group of OCs, so they are slowly being picked! But just note, if I PMed you about your character, that doesn't always mean your OC in the main group. I might have just had some questions. Or your OC could be a minor/major character that won't be in the main group, or maybe they could be in the main group. I won't tell ;)

I won't be announcing the OCs chosen until I have the entire team chosen. So if you submit a good one right now, you have a high chance of getting in!

If you don't make it in the main group, don't worry. If I like your OC enough, I'm having some characters that pop in the story to help out or add something. They might not be main characters, but they get a chapter or two.

Please review! Need more OCs!


	4. Chapter 5

**Here's the first chapter! For any details about submitting, please read previous chapters. NOTE - Full story is posted on my profile!**

* * *

The footsteps of the Erasers pounded along the walls and all around her.

There was four of them, bulging with inhuman muscles and covered in a thin layer of brown fur. Two were on either side of her, each one holding one of the chains that were wrapped around her wrists and ankles. They were made of tight metal that chafed against her fur, and she resisted the urge to try and readjust them.

The one behind her shoved at her back, making her stumble forward. The sandy red fur over her entire body bristled, and she growled fiercely through the muzzle covering her mouth. They didn't want to take any chances with her fangs. It laughed harshly but pulled its arm back, its grip tightening on the chain leading to a metal collar around her neck.

The white washed hallways were bright and burning against her light sensitive eyes, and she blinked them furiously. She flicked her ears irritably. They protruded from the top of her head, almost eight inches long and pointed with a long tuft of black fur on top. Her short tail curled tighter against her leg.

The hallway ended quickly, though she couldn't tell very well from the large Eraser in front of her. She hissed when they yanked on her chains, forcing her to stop. The one behind her was particularly brutal, her head jerking backward as he pulled on the chain. Her claws flexed against the casings covering her hands.

When she was still being tested by real scientists that were searching for an answer within her DNA, they weren't nearly so cautious with her. She had been less tied up, sometimes even allowed to have her claws free in the hallways, though she had always had an escorting guard of Erasers. She was treated better too, given a tiny room that she could actually stand up in. But now, when she was an expendable mutant like hundreds of others, they took no chances. She was a danger now; even more so when she was being forced to fight in the Arena.

The lead Eraser stepped forward and pressed his furry paw against a small pad near a blank white wall. It beeped softly, emitting a bright green light. Only a second later and the door _hissed_ open, splitting the wall into two perfect halves that slid into the wall next to them. The one behind her shoved her roughly, pushing her forward and almost straight into the lead Eraser. He - and she was pretty sure that it was a he - growled down at her, amber yellow eyes burning. He stepped aside, and the two Erasers holding her chains stepped into the room, pulling her along.

She tried to wrench her arms closer to her chest, but it was to no avail. The Erasers were much more prepared and stronger than her underdeveloped form. They barely twitched when she pulled.

She was in a small room with only two doors. One lead forward, while one was behind her. The room was made of the same burning white tile as the hallways outside, and her eyes smarted. She half closed their pale yellow-green iris', glaring out through her slitted pupils.

The Eraser on her left hesitantly reached forward, putting a paw on both sides of her head. A small _click_ and then the muzzle holding her jaw closed slipped off. She took an instant deep breath before running her sandpaper tongue over her lips. Air not tainted by the rough cloth that had covered her mouth flowed into her, and she greedily sucked more in.

She stared as the Eraser retreated slowly, its paws moving slowly as to not provoke her. Erasers were smart around mutants, no matter how they acted in battle. They had lived their whole lives doing this; they had picked up some tricks. They would be dead if they didn't.

Her lips twisted up to one side, exposing her right canine. It was large, much bigger than the Erasers' when they were in this form. But they didn't even move, instead going down to check on her feet. The shackles they had on her also extended down to cover her entire paws, so she couldn't release her claws and hurt anyone. When they released her, she would be completely free to do that again. As both Erasers bent down to unlock the restraints on her feet, the collar around her neck tightened harshly, and she froze.

A single beautiful _click_ later and her feet were free. She lifted them up obediently, letting them slide the thin covers off of her paws.

The second she could feel the pads on her feet touch the cool ground, she sighed in relief. She hated having her feet covered. Her feet were very animalistic, and had both thick, gripping pads and stiff fur. They were excellent for balance and gripping things. Her paws were the same, and she had found it was almost impossible for anything to be taken out of her grasp.

The Eraser were already working on her hands, and they were slipped off and taken out of her sight the next second. She rubbed her pads together, feeling the roughness she was so used to.

The door behind her _hissed_ open, and she jumped, powerful legs pushing her a foot off the ground. Her claws shot out of her hands, five black and sharp from each paw and foot. She hissed, fangs out and exposed.

The metal collar slammed against her windpipe, crushing it and cutting off her air. She wheezed but froze, her claws slowly sliding back into her fur covered hands.

"Is this CC01?" A woman's voice asked. She could feel her giant ears press against her skull. She hated this scientist.

"Yes, Miss Kyler." The Eraser holding her collar said respectfully. She could imagine his head bowed to the woman and her eyes darkened.

She held silent as the woman walked around her to meet her eyes. Kyler's dull blue ones met her own, unforgiving and powerful. She towered over her, white coat snug against her body.

"Shift," she hissed out. She held up the clipboard always in her hands and took a step backward.

She growled, feeling her haunches rise and claws poke teasingly out. But Kyler just stared at her with those dead eyes, and delicately fingered the papers in the clipboard.

The Eraser kept a tight hold on the chain as she marched angrily over to the closest wall, taking some tiny bit of satisfaction when the woman had to step closer to observe her. The other two Erasers stepped back on either side of her, ready to stop if she got dangerous.

She turned around sharply and pressed her back against the wall. She pushed back harder and harder, feeling her bones begin to creak and move. Her back began to burn, but she gritted her teeth and continued. After only a few minutes, her spine snapped into position and she fell onto all fours.

That was her special ability, and she was proud of it. With a little work and pain, she could force her spine into a different position, allowing her to walk on all fours easily like a real animal. It was exhausting and she'd be tired later, but she was faster, stronger. It was special only to her, and while it took a little time, she was so much better after shifting. But she wasn't very good at using this form, having lived most of her life on her feet only. She stumbled often and fell more, but she was better.

She would win this fight, even though it was only her second in the Arena.

Kyler grinned mockingly down at her before making a small note in her clipboard. She marched back out the door behind her, flicking her fingers at the Eraser holding the chain. The door closed behind her, leaving her in a closed off room.

The two Erasers stepped over to the other door, standing on either side. One pressed his paw to another pad, and the door began to slide open.

She shifted on her haunches, the Erasers towering much higher above her. The one holding the chain fiddled with her collar until it finally snapped off, freeing her from the last constraint. The Eraser's tensed up, eyes fixed on her fangs and claws. She cracked her neck, no more metal keeping her from moving it. Her tail whipped through the air.

The door open fully, bringing within the sharp scent of trees and water. The Eraser landed a firm kick to her furry back, and she yowled in frustration. She tore through the door, emerging into the Arena.

It was a genetically created forest inside of a building.

The room was amazingly tall with a glass roof, the top domed and curvy. It allowed flying mutants to attack from above, and let the trees grow with the sunlight. The walls were painted a soft green, covered by a thick and slippery coating that stopped most mutants from trying to climb up it. The ground was covered in thick dirt with random patches of sand, all of it swirled up and shifted from mutants.

The main feature was a small group of trees in the center. They were big and tall, covered in fluffy green leaves that were much more vibrant than the walls. Some had different leaves and barks, barely any two alike. She couldn't see them, but she knew there were several ponds and streams spotted around the middle.

It was the Arena.

A loud buzzing filled the room, and she winced and shook her head violently. Her tail thrashed against her legs, not long enough to do anything else.

The buzz cut off, and a man's voice cut into the room. It was still too loud for her advanced hearing, and her giant black tipped ears twitched.

"We have CC01 and FPD10 in the Arena today. The match continues until one is not able to fight."

She had long since figured out what the name meant. It talked about what animal she was paired with. Caracal - Common. She was the first subject to be injected with Common Caracal DNA, which made her unique, she guessed.

But that was not her name. That was something chosen by a person who only looked at what they had created her to be.

She didn't know who FPD10 was. She guessed she would find out.

She took a careful paw forward, swiveling her ears back and forward. They were her greatest asset; being almost a foot tall, they could sense almost anything around her. The black tufts of fur on the top were like extra limbs; she could feel disturbances in the air above her with them.

A soft sound, like someone stepping on dirt, came from her left. She spun towards there, coming around to see a girl.

She was short, probably shorter than she was standing up. Her hair was short, curly and blonde, and her eyes were a dark black. Completely black. She was half standing in the shadow of a tall tree, arms tucked to her chest.

She leaned backward and settled on her back legs, shifting until she was sitting comfortably. "FPD10?" She guessed.

The girl winced, and she suddenly became aware of bright blue and yellow splotches all over her throat, seemingly on her skin like it was her own self. Her animal instincts screamed at her.

 _Poisonous! Do not eat!_

"Neon." She said quickly, rubbing her fingers together. Her black eyes stared almost curiously at her ears. "Are you part cat?"

She nodded, tail idly flicking. Her claws slowly slid out, carving ruts in the soft dirt. "I go by Reflex," she answered back. "I'm 11% Caracal."

Neon blinked once. "That's a lot," she said softly. "I'm only 4% Poison Dart Frog."

Reflex stiffened, pale eyes fixing on the colors over Neon's skin. They weren't very bright, but they were big, and they covered most everywhere that she could see. There were tiny black lines that ran from her shoulders and disappeared beneath her clothing, much fainter than the splotches over her throat.

 _Poison._

Neon looked down to one side, shoulders falling slightly and her arms hugged her chest. "Don't touch me," she offered up.

Reflex hissed softly. Her claws ached as she dug deeper into the ground, scraping against stone. "I understand."

Her ears flicked again, catching the slight sound of the dirt moving around Neon's feet. Her legs tensed.

She took one last look at the mutant forced inside of this place and changed forever, before whipping around and darting into the trees.

 **Hi, everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of my OC Submit!**

 **Shout out to LittlePineCone for giving me Neon!**

 **In case you didn't understand, here's how the naming system works -**

 **CC01 ( Caracal - Common - Test Subject 1) or (Species - Subspecies - Test Subject Number)**

 **Please leave more OCs! I really need more than what I have to make this a true story!**

 **Frost OUT!**


	5. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! SO I have a bit of a proposition for ya'll.

So, my story is chugging along nicely.

I STILL NEED MORE CHARACTERS

But I also had another idea.

What about Erasers?

And no, I'm not talking about an actual Eraser-person who is like an actual human being.

I'm talking about breeds of Erasers.

In my story, the whitecoats are actually halfway smart, so they started to create more and more different types of Erasers.

So, if you have any ideas, make sure to submit your little breed of Erasers!

Also, I still need more characters! Form is on my profile!

Please submit!

Frost OUT!


	6. Chapter 4

Well now. Here's a new chapter that's more of me finding out a new rule and panicking.

Apparently, these stories are illegal in Fanfiction!

So anyway, I will hopefully try to keep these story up and not deleted, but for now PLEASE PM me your OCs! I do NOT want these story to be deleted because there are some great OCs in the reviews that I NEVER want to lose!

And while the whole voting thing will have to stop, I already have a pretty good idea of what mutants I'm to use. So submitting more is always okay, but just try to do it over PM.

Thank you!

(Please don't delete this)


End file.
